Optical Illusion
by Moon Prynces
Summary: James gets a hold of some modern day science and medicine, the most advanced piece of technology, as far as he's concerned. "James, what happened to your glasses!" shouted Lily Evans. "How can you see without them?" "Well I wasn't exactly blind, Evans. I mean, if I fell for you I had to have seen something."


10-13-08

2:20am

Summary–James gets a hold of some modern day science and medicine, the most advanced piece of _technology_, as far as he's concerned. "James, what happened to your glasses!" shouted Lily Evans. "How can you see without them?" "Well I wasn't exactly blind, Evans. I mean, if I fell for you I had to have seen _something_."

**Disclaimer–I do not own Harry Potter, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Optical Illusion**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

Being a prefect was good for more than the obvious reasons. For one, with this power Lily knew all the happenings in the school.

She knew who was seeing who, which witch was caught trying to cheat on O.W.L.s, had personally met all the (hot) quidditch players from each house and could easily identify anyone in her year no matter if they had all just come back well-rested, tanned, with a new haircut or color, from a long summer.

So she was totally thrown when she completely missed the infamous James Potter in the hall on her way to their first day of classes, walking side-by-side with her best friend, Alice Prewett.

In fact, now that she thought on it, she hadn't really noticed him at all since they'd arrived, which was strange. Shouldn't he have managed to ask her out half a dozen times by now?

Lily said this to Alice as they walked.

"What are you talking about?" Alice questioned, giving her friend a strange look. "I thought you were giving him the silent treatment or something."

The redhead stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

"Lily, we just walked right by him and the Marauders." Alice turned and pointed down the hall where no one stood.

"Where?" Lily whipped around. "You're lying!" she started to laugh, but stopped at the stern look she was getting. "You're not...?" she giggled nervously. "Oh come on, I would have noticed the obnoxious attitude a mile away. He would have tried to bump into me, by 'accident' of course, and then hit on me!"

"I'm telling you, we may have gotten here yesterday but you've been in the same room with James Potter most of the time. The common room, the Great hall, the same staircase on the way to Gryffindor Tower..."

Lily stared in shock. "But that's impossible! He's too–"

"Speak of the devil," Alice said in a low voice, interrupting her friend.

The two looked up to see the Marauders heading their way.

"Maybe they came back so he could tell you somethi–" Alice glanced to her friend, while Lily stood in shock.

If Alice hadn't pointed it out, she wouldn't have noticed a thing! And now she knew why.

"James, what the hell happened to your glasses!" shouted a completely floored Lily Evans. "How can you see without them?"

To this James managed an annoyed face. "Well I wasn't exactly blind, Evans." The irritated face slipped into a smirk. "I mean, if I fell for you I had to have seen _something_."

Lily made a face, her cheeks inflating as she became embarrassed. "Whatever then," she muttered to herself, turning to walk away. But she paused instead, turning to glance at him over her shoulder a moment longer than necessary.

Alice knew enough to not get involved. "Lily, I'll see you in class," she whispered, not wanting any wrath directed towards her.

"Potions right?" Remus questioned kindly. "I think we should probably escort you."

"Yeah, who knows what a Slytherin could do to a pretty girl like–" Sirius was stopped by Remus from going into anymore detail.

Peter only nodded and the four left the unknowing Lily and James to sort out their first meeting for their sixth year.

The awkward silence stretched on longer and Lily caught on that she'd been staring. And James had been giving her that knowing smirk the whole time. She blushed at her mistake.

"But honestly," she tried to cover up. "How can you...see anything? I mean you've always had glasses before so–"

James shrugged. "I tried one of your muggle inventions," he said triumphantly. "What do you think?" He leaned over, making his eyes widen on purpose.

Lily became hesitant. "Contact...lenses?" she asked uncertainly. "You got contacts?" Now she was incredulous. "Why?"

He was still grinning. "All the better to see you with, my dear." Lily was left wondering when he had read that old muggle fairytale. "I won't have to hassle looking at anything through those boring old spectacles."

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it and shook her head. "We should get to class." And with that she turned to leave, walking a good few paces.

"Wait!" he called out, a hand reaching vainly as if to stop her. "That's it? You don't have anything to say?" James looked thoroughly confused and disappointed with her lack of a reaction. "What were you going to say?" he tried again after hearing her silence and getting a blank stare.

Lily made as if to turn again, but then paused, whipping around quickly. "I just wanted to say...I liked your glasses." It came out in a mumble.

James just stared at her down the hallway. "What?" he asked dumbly.

Lily smirked suddenly, a thought occurring. "I mean, they were so..." She pretended to look up in thought, a finger put provocatively on her bottom lip. "Sexy," she finished, pointedly making eye contact with him as she spoke.

Now James stood there, completely floored.

A silence passed. Lily became antsy, remembering they had to get to class.

"You mean...if anything, it's my glasses that would turn you on to me?" he questioned dumbly.

She finally sighed impatiently. "Oh James, we're going to be late to Potions!" She reached over, grabbed his sleeve and set off, the moment lost. She let go quickly after setting them both into motion.

Feeling sympathetic when she glanced back to see his dazed and confused expression, Lily muttered for him to hear.

"Besides," she started out with a confident voice. "For the things you would do with a girl..." she stumbled, "You wouldn't...I mean, sight isn't the most important sense you'd need to use."

And for the rest of Potions, James couldn't keep the grin off his face. As he wondered when his Lily Flower acquired such a dirty mind, Lily spent the time trying to fight off the annoying blush she got when she caught his stare through the glasses she now had a greater appreciation for.

**xo end xo**

**Not as** good as I would've liked, but maybe I rushed the idea. It came to me days ago and I kept putting off everything. I'm trying to get things done for once, before life totally engulfs me and writing won't be on my list of things to do for a very long time.

Maybe I'll come back later and re-edit some things I didn't find quite as perfectly done as it should be.

I know, I know. Characters are OOC, I have no real explanation.

3:53am

After rereading this it isn't as bad as I remember but still not up to my standards. For now I will just keep writing and post whenever I feel the time is appropriate.

As always, thanks to everyone who reads any of the things I've written! If you ever wanna see what I'm up to, check out my profile/bio page to see if I've updated!

10-14-08

2:10am

**I'll just stop bitching around and post this then...**

**4-23-09**

**1:47am**


End file.
